


sugar plum, honey bunch (you know that I love you)

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, CEO Mark Lee, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Smut, lawyer donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is pregnant with his enemy’s child, Mark Lee. Not only that, they’re accidentally bonded and this leads to a complicated situation and a marriage.To sum up everything, Donghyuck is so screwed.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335





	sugar plum, honey bunch (you know that I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's hitmyheart. i came here with abo fic. i have to be honest that this isn't my department and some information you find here about abo universe might differ from others. i hope i can deliver the emotion in this story for you all. happy reading! hope you guys enjoy the story^^

* * *

“ _Fuck_ ,” was the first thing Donghyuck said as he stared at the pregnancy test that sat on his bathroom sink with horrified eyes. The two red lines stared back at him and he felt like they were mocking him.

Donghyuck took a deep breath, fighting the urge to puke as he shook the pregnancy test in the air. He tried even though he knew that this was a stupid attempt. Those two lines won’t fade no matter how hard he shook it and a sense of dread slowly sank into the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck.” 

Donghyuck bit his lower lips, trying not to scream in frustration. Fuck, he should’ve known that a disaster was coming after what happened two months ago. He should’ve realized earlier that something was off when he started throwing up every morning. He had a hunch but he always dismissed it.

Now, here he was, facing his worst nightmare. 

Donghyuck stared down at his flat stomach but he couldn’t bring himself to touch it because it would make it more real. He looked up and his eyes fell on the claimed mark on his neck; that stupid, permanent mark that had never seen daylight because Donghyuck always covered it with a concealer.

Again, he knew that it was useless to do it because, in their society, that mark was another symbol of declaration, a sign of commitment and everyone in town already knew that he was bonded. His scent was shifted as soon as he’d bonded, his sweet smell mixed with his alpha’s and it was something he couldn’t control and it made him hate it even more. 

He rubbed the junction between his neck and his throat where the mark was located, still hoping it would disappear if he rubbed it hard enough. It didn’t and what he did only made his skin hurting and itching. 

He groaned, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. All of this wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t reckless. This wouldn’t happen if he didn’t get drunk during his heat—he miscalculated the date and wasn’t aware that he was in heat then. And this wouldn’t happen if Mark Lee didn’t walk into his room that day. 

_Donghyuck’s gaze was riveted to Mark’s face. His features were harsh with lust, his skin stretched tight over his cheekbones and jaw. His eyes were so dark and Donghyuck knew he was staring into the face of a man who’d passed the limits of his control._

_Donghyuck’s hands fisted in the bedspread, anticipation building. He knew who that man was and on a normal occasion, he wouldn’t want to present his vulnerability and submissive side to him. He’d rather die than doing that but right now, he was drunk._

_It was a stressful week at work and he wanted to let loose. He’d spent his time drinking and moving along to the music that he blasted in full volume, completely forgot that his parents had asked Mark to send a package to his apartment. He didn’t hear him coming and by the time Mark found him in his bedroom, he was already writhing in bed._

_His head was spinning and part of him that still had an ounce of consciousness told him not to submit but Mark smelled heavenly. His scent was a combination of pinewood, cocoa, and freshly damp earth after rain that always have a calming effect._

_The omega inside him wanted him, craved for him, and it made him unconsciously spread his legs._

_“Fuck me,” Donghyuck ordered, daring Mark with his eyes._

_“Donghyuck,” Mark hissed and there was a dangerous warning underneath his tone. “You're in heat.”_

_Donghyuck stilled, processing the new information. His mind was hazy and it took him some moment to realize that slick had started to leak from his hole. He gasped, letting out a deep whine on his throat as Mark’s scent got stronger. His pheromones hit him like a wave breaking onto the shore. It filled his room, clouding his mind. He didn’t like the way he was barely functional because of his biological needs but it started to hurt now._

_“Mark, fuck me,” he repeated, completely following his primal instinct now. “It fucking hurts.”_

_“You fucking hate me, remember?”_

_Mark still didn’t move from the doorway but Donghyuck could smell the intense lust and desire he exuded. He could see that he was on the edge, so close to losing it._

_“Then fuck me like you hate me, Alpha.”_

_The nickname did something to him. It looked like the dam had broken and the next thing Donghyuck knew, Mark was already all over him. He gasped, feeling overwhelmed with arousal._

_They used to have similar height but as Donghyuck held him, he just realized that Mark was so much bigger than him now. His body was big and hard as stone. And he was so damn deep, ramming into him without mercy. He didn’t let Donghyuck breathe, going in and out of him with such power Donghyuck felt like his body was going to snap in half. But the connection was startling intense; emotionally and mentally. Donghyuck could barely think but he felt so completely taken and possessed. He eagerly clenched around him, relishing the feel of him inside him, filling him._

_“You feel me, Donghyuck? I’m in you. I own you.”_

_Donghyuck choked a sob, his entire body trembling with ecstasy. He could feel Mark’s body hardened, the muscles of his chest and arms straining as he pulled out to the tip. The rigid tightening of his abs was the only warning Donghyuck got before he slammed forward, sharp and strong. And then he felt it; his knot swelled inside of him and locked them together. Donghyuck cried out, his entire body shaking with intense pleasure. His omega inside him wanted more._

_He wanted to be claimed._

_“Alpha, bite me.”_

_Mark’s hips stuttered and his movement stopped._

_“Donghyuck—“_

_“Please,” Donghyuck sobbed, his face red from embarrassment but he couldn’t fight the want and urge. He needed it. He wanted it._

_He dug his nails into his back, pulling him closer. “Please.”_

_“Fuck.”_

_Donghyuck gasped when Mark pressed his nose against the damp skin at the juncture of where his neck and shoulder met, inhaling his scent glands. He shuddered under him when his teeth lightly scraped it._

_“Do it.”_

_Mark let out a hiss, pinning Donghyuck’s hips with a firm hold as a way to show him who was the one who controlled him. “You and your attitude.”_

_Donghyuck was getting impatient and he couldn’t wait for Mark who was currently fighting against himself. He rolled his hips, pushing the knot even deeper inside him. His hole leaked more slick and he knew that his sweet scent did wonder to Mark._

_“Alpha, do it.”_

_Mark’s breath hitched and his whole body trembled._

_“Fuck you, Donghyuck.”_

_Donghyuck’s jaw dropped when Mark sunk his teeth in, puncturing the skin as he latched on it. Donghyuck’s nails were against Mark’s shoulder blades, digging into his flesh as a new wave of heat flooded through him. It was something he’d never felt before. There was pain but then there was a glowing heat as the permanent mark created an invisible bond. He felt a new string tying him to the one who held him now. He could feel each emotion as it shimmered through him. His senses flooded with Mark, only Mark._

_It was too much. Too overwhelming._

_Donghyuck’s orgasm hit him like a crashing wave the same time Mark came deep inside him._

_And then, the world turned dark._

Donghyuck’s face flushed as he remembered that night. He splashed cold water over his face, slapping his cheeks to get rid of the memory. Letting out a harsh breath, he snatched the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom. 

He needed to talk to Mark Lee now. 

* * *

So, here’s the thing. There was only one word that Donghyuck could say to describe his relationship with Mark: _complicated_. Their parents were best friends since college so naturally, he and Mark had been together since babies. They got along so well and always together. They were practically attached to the hip, inseparable. They were fine until the day they presented at thirteen. People weren’t surprised to know that Mark turned out to be an alpha because he’d always had alpha traits in him; physical and personality-wise. On the other hand, people were surprised to find out that Donghyuck was an omega. They didn’t expect that because Donghyuck might be small in size but he was a fighter. He was rowdy, fearless, outspoken, and confident. Though later on, after being presented as an omega, his body and look naturally turned soft and delicate. 

Donghyuck and Mark had a fallout shortly after that. Like any other alpha their age, Mark was arrogant, prideful, and stupid. He spent more time with his alpha friends and began to dismiss Donghyuck because of his social status. They stopped talking and their sweet relationship turned into a cold war. They wanted nothing to do with each other, avoided each other like a plague, and their sweet gestures to each other turned into snarky remarks and touches of sarcasm. The only time they weren’t at each other’s throats was when their parents were around. They would act as if nothing happened because they didn’t want their parents to make a fuss about it. 

“Donghyuck?” 

Donghyuck blinked at Taeyong who looked surprised to see him show up at his front door, announced. But his surprised face quickly turned into a big smile. Mark was an asshole but his parents were like an angel and he respected them like he respected his own. 

“Dadda,” Donghyuck took a step forward to hug Taeyong; the sweet smell of freshly baked cinnamon mixed with honey lemon filled his nostrils, helping him to relax. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Taeyong replied after he released Donghyuck from his embrace and then proceeded to bring him inside the house. “You’re alone?”

Donghyuck nodded, looking around. “Where’s dad?” 

“It’s Sunday, honey. He’s playing golf with Johnny.” 

Ah, right. Donghyuck forgot that Jaehyun and Johnny played golf every Sunday. Their parents already know about the bond. After the accident, Mark and Donghyuck didn’t have another choice but to tell their them about it because it was a deep connection similar to no other and was considered as something sacred in their culture. They were bonded and Mark had marked Donghyuck as his mate. 

As expected, their parents were ecstatic to hear the news, especially Taeyong and Ten. Donghyuck knew they had been secretly planning the wedding after that and his pregnancy would definitely push the agenda faster but he could think about that later. 

“I’m about to head out with Jisungie to meet your baba and Lele. We’re going grocery shopping. You’re looking for Mark, right? He’s in his office working on some papers. He hadn’t had his breakfast yet. Please drag him out and get him to eat something.” 

Donghyuck could only smile and nod awkwardly in return, not trusting his voice. Taeyong kissed his cheek before going upstairs to get Jisung. He didn’t need to show Donghyuck where to go because the latter was already familiar with the house.

Donghyuck walked to the end of the hallway because that was where Mark’s office was located. He didn’t knock and went straight into the room and he wished he didn’t because his legs instantly trembled as he took a whiff of a strong smell of pinewood, cocoa, and earthy smell like a forest after a rain shower. It stirred his stomach up, his head dizzy, and the longing he’d desperately dismissed for the past few weeks hit him like a ton of bricks. 

They haven’t met after the day they told their parents about their bond. Donghyuck was too angry with what happened and Mark wanted nothing to do with him either. The bond had been itching after their separation. Donghyuck didn’t want to admit it but it was physically and mentally exhausting not to be around Mark because now their body and soul were interlinked. They could sense each other’s mood through their scents and they naturally craved for each other’s presence. But Donghyuck didn't expect that the pull could be this strong and demanding. The omega inside him was upset because he couldn’t be with his alpha but Donghyuck tried his best not to submit to his primal instincts. He did once and what happened after that brought him here.

Here he was, standing in Mark’s room, almost losing his mind because the alpha’s scent was clouding his head and luring him to succumb. Part of him wanted to run away but he knew that he had to do this first because there was another human being in his stomach they needed to think about. 

* * *

Mark didn’t expect the sudden visit and he felt his breath get stuck on his throat as he looked at Donghyuck who was standing at the entrance of the room. He exhaled sharply as his nostrils took a whiff of a familiar scent. The sight of him spurred a reaction so abrupt it was like a physical blow for him. His breath quickened, his entire being responding to him with a rush of yearning. 

Donghyuck’s scent had always been rich; it’s a combination of sunflower, the warm sea breeze, honey-lilac mixed with sweet vanilla. It overwhelmed him and his throat went dry, making him crave more. His wolf howled in delight to finally be able to see _his omega_ , _his mate_ , after weeks of separation. His scent was slowly spreading in every crook of his office room, he could sense it as easy as dew formed before dawn. It eased the tension in his muscles, calming his distressed wolf, and healed the pain that was caused by the separation. It was a good thing that Mark was sitting because he was pretty sure that his knees would buckle from its impact if he was standing.

Mark had heard it several times during his history class that newly bonded pairs needed to stay together and were mostly attached to the hips. He could easily tell the huge difference after he was bonded with Donghyuck and how painful it was to leave his omega. He felt the incomprehensible need to always be with him. He could feel him; he was in his head, in his every fiber of being, but at the same time he felt so far, so out of reach, and the distance made everything inside him feel dulled and muted.

He’d been in a constant state of anxiety after that. The sour mood made him cranky and grumpy. His smell was getting bitter the more he spent his time away from his omega and he knew that soon it would start to overwhelm others so he decided to stay at his apartment because he didn’t want his parents to notice and question it. He just got back to his home again today after making sure that he’s got everything under control. 

And there Donghyuck was, standing only a few feet away from Mark. He was so close and Mark could sense the same longing and pull, but there was also a restriction similar to his own. They knew what they needed but they kept trying to resist it. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark said after a moment of silence, his voice even. He tried not to give his feelings away. “Come in.” 

Donghyuck stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Mark could see the way his legs slightly trembled and he felt the urge to reach out for him, to hold him in his arms again, but he stayed put and firm on his chair. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” 

Mark took his glasses off, nodding. “I’m listening.” 

Mark noticed the way Donghyuck’s demeanor changed almost instantly. The look on his face reminded him of that day when they found out that they were bonded. 

_“What the hell is this?” Donghyuck asked, his voice barely a squeak. He stood before the bathroom mirror, looking at his own reflection with terrified eyes._

_Mark stood a few feet away, keeping a safe distance from him. He didn’t answer right away though he already knew what it was. Instead, he pressed his palm over his heart, feeling a string being pulled taut. He could feel a deep pool gathering inside, a well of feelings and thoughts, emotions riddled like a puzzle it was impossible for him to decipher each one of it at the same time._

_“Mark, what the fuck is this?” Donghyuck repeated, his voice louder and sharper now. His palm was over his heart and it trembled. Mark knew the latter felt the same pull as him and knew what it meant._

_“A bond,” Mark finally answered, locking eyes with Donghyuck for the first time that morning. “We’re bonded.”_

_Mark could smell the changes in Donghyuck’s scent. It was going sour with panic and anger, and Mark’s inner alpha awakened in response. It screamed to soothe, protect, and comfort but part of his brain thought it didn’t make any sense so he didn't move from where he was standing but the bottom of his stomach quickly dropped out at his resistance._

_“No, no, no,” Donghyuck rubbed his mark harshly as if wanting to get rid of it. The wolf in Mark whined and screamed in agony at the sight of rejection and now that they were bonded, Donghyuck could sense him as well and his movement stuttered as his omega inside him was linked to his alpha. But he still didn’t want to submit._

_“We can't be bonded!” Donghyuck cried out, his eyes burning with fury. He was at his wit’s end, his body shaking as he tried to process the fact that he was now bonded to Mark, his enemy._

_Time seemed to move slowly as the tension rose in a slow peak._

_“We definitely are,” Mark said as a matter-of-factly. He touched his chest, feeling another strange pull. When he continued, his voice sounded annoyed. “You can feel that, can’t you? Because you’re here and I can fucking feel you.”_

_Donghyuck was taken aback by Mark’s tone. He gritted his teeth, mouth set in a firm line._

_“I don't want this!” Donghyuck spat out, his hands balled into fists at his sides. The pool inside his chest whirled and pulled like it wanted to swallow him whole. Now he could feel every part of Mark, all of him, that he couldn’t even begin to recognize or understand._

_Anger, frustration, helplessness, boiled up inside him and spewed out. “You did this!”_

_The shift happened in a flash. The air became still between them as if it didn’t dare to circulate. Mark’s eyes harden into steel. His shoulders straightened and he stood tall in his place. Donghyuck had never seen Mark looking like that before and the inner omega inside him cowered, but he locked his jaw and stared back at Mark’s burning eyes with the same intensity._

_“You fucking asked for it,” Mark seethed back, his words felt like a hammer, hitting Donghyuck in the sore spot on his chest. The smell of rain and pinewood hit his nose but it was no longer calming. Instead, it was bitter and sour and he instantly felt dizzy because everything was overwhelming._

_“Don’t talk to me like that,” Donghyuck was so angry he could barely get the words out. Mark’s scent was making him feel like he was standing in the middle of a storm. He tried to swallow as he felt the pool inside his chest ache for incomprehensible reasons._

_“You were the one who asked me to bite you,” Mark punctuated each word, hissing at each syllable. The alpha inside him tried to crawl out of him, wanting to protect his omega but he pushed it aside. The emotions he was feeling right now were too much and he couldn’t handle it._

_“I didn’t ask for this either but we’re bonded now, whether you like it or not. Once your heat is over, we’re going to tell our parents. They need to know about this.”_

* * *

Silence. 

Mark blinked at Donghyuck, trying to process the new information. His mind was blank and he couldn’t think of something to say. What did he just say? 

“I’m pregnant,” Donghyuck repeated, marching to where Mark was sitting with big steps. He took the pregnancy test out of his pocket and slammed it onto the table. 

Mark stared at it, unblinking. Donghyuck had been anxious since the moment he left the house and as he stared at Mark’s face, he was unable to understand what the other man was thinking. And it only pushed him on the edge even more. 

Mark’s body jerked and he took in a sharp inhale as he could sense Donghyuck’s mood—a deeply distressed omega who needed reassurance and comfort. He wasn’t sure how he could pick out those emotions because it hadn’t happened until that very moment. He could feel them as if it was his own. He stood up and maneuvered the table, wanting to be close to him. He reached out a hand but Donghyuck flinched, body curling to itself. The rejection hurt him and both of them could feel it in their bond. 

“No,” Donghyuck’s voice was hoarse, the words scraping their way out of his throat. “Stay there.”

The shame and fear in his scent picked up and Mark’s chest clenched. He wanted to touch him, wanting to help him ease his distress, but he couldn’t do that because Donghyuck didn’t let him. It took every ounce of will and self-control in him to stay put.

“Donghyuck, it’s okay. We—“

“No, it’s not! You don’t know how I feel!”

Donghyuck’s face was distraught, his nails digging into his arms as if holding himself back not to move closer to his alpha. He was hurting, and stressed, and his instincts were screaming at him to accept the safe comfort he’d been craving for, but he was fighting against it with everything he had. His scent became dull and it was so potent that it made Mark's eyes stung with tears. 

Donghyuck would hate Mark for this but Mark didn’t have another choice. His alpha was hurting to see his omega hurting. It was physically painful and there was only one way to make it better. 

“ _Pup_ , stay still and listen to what I say.” Mark said in his alpha voice, something he knew Donghyuck hated the most. His voice held an absolute command and Donghyuck’s inner omega couldn’t resist it. 

“Fuck you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck spat out as his body stilled, obeying his alpha’s command. Mark didn’t blink at the insult and walked closer. 

Donghyuck’s expression shifted as Mark approached. He trembled in his place for a moment, exuding anxiety. His breath came more quickly and his heart pumped faster. His hand was twitching, wrapped around his body, as if he wanted to reach out but tried not to, like he was on the verge of giving in.

“Pup, I’m here,” Mark whispered as they were only inches apart, his voice surprisingly so, so gentle. The moment they touched, it almost knocked them both out. Their skin was blazing as if they were under the bright sun. The string was vibrant, glowing as it sang between them, tying them together. They were overtaken by the sheer force of it, so much that Mark quickly pulled Donghyuck into a hug.

The world instantly shifted, warmth bloomed in their chest, and for the first time after weeks, they felt settled. Everything made sense now that they were here, revolving around each other. 

Donghyuck had to swallow his pride because all aches he’d been feeling were completely gone now that he was in his alpha’s arms. He hated the fact that it only took Mark’s presence and his touch to take the pain away. And he couldn’t help the way his body slowly succumbed as Mark buried his head in his neck and breathed in deep. His hands were strong and solid on Donghyuck’s back, the heat seeping through his shirt. Donghyuck let out a deep breath, his inner omega was content and relieved. There was a lull and he closed his eyes as he could finally smell the after rain scent that can easily comforted him.

Mark hummed, his voice was a deep rumble that vibrated in his chest, almost like a purr. It strangely put Donghyuck at ease.

“ _Mate_ ,”

Donghyuck inhaled sharply at the nickname and his body fell completely slack as Mark’s nose pressed along his scent glands, sniffling it. His eyes widened in surprise and he could feel his breath on his skin, soft puffs of humidity.

“ _Mark_ ,”

Mark’s mouth pressed against the bonding mark, stalling. Donghyuck didn’t dare to move as his unconscious mind told him not to, his body flushed from the proximity. 

They stayed like that for a long time until their breaths evened out, their bond humming in satisfaction, the turmoil inside them gone, and they were in a perfect state of mind to talk. 

“Let’s tell our parents. I’ll take full responsibility for you and our baby. We’re in this together.” 

* * *

So, here they were. 

Donghyuck and Mark sat next to each other. Across them, there was Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny, and Ten. Jisung and Chenle were playing in the backyard, not being included in this adult talk. 

Silence. 

There was a tension, the air slowly got suffocating the longer it prolonged. Donghyuck didn’t know what to expect because he’s never been in this kind of situation before. He kept fidgeting, his nerves were completely shattered. Mark sensed his discomfort and anxiety and reached out, resting his big palm over Donghyuck’s thigh, squeezing it gently. Donghyuck’s body instantly went soft and pliant beneath his touch. It surprised him the way his chest fluttered to life, their bond delighted with the contact. It helped him to breathe a little bit easier and distracted him from what’s about to come. 

“You’re _what_?” Ten asked, his high-pitched voice startling Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck is pregnant with my child,” Mark replied on behalf of Donghyuck. “I’ll take full responsibility for them. I promise I will take care of them. Don’t blame _my_ mate. Blame me instead. I’m so, so sorry for being reckless.” 

Mark’s back straightened and he spoke on the double timbre; the voice of the alpha Donghyuck had heard before but unlike usual, it held an absolute authority that could not be disobeyed. He sounded so confident but Donghyuck also noticed the way his muscles were taut, his jaw locked, and his eyes burning. He could sense that his inner alpha was alerted, ready to attack. This was no longer just about their relationship. Mark was ready to fight whoever tried to separate them and Donghyuck’s knees buckled as Mark released his pheromone, marking his territory. He tried not to shake as the inner omega inside him howled in delight, happy that his alpha was more than ready to risk anything for him.

“Easy, son,” Jaehyun said, obviously sensing his demeanor. “No one is going to separate you two.” 

Mark visibly deflated at that, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him close until his back pressed against his chest as if he was shielding him.

“I know you can take care of my son,” Johnny added, his voice gentle but firm. “But we still need to talk after this.” 

Donghyuck had some ideas what Johnny meant by talking; it was probably an alpha talk. Something about being the leader of the family and all that. Mark seemed to know it too and he nodded. 

“Yes, dad.” 

“We’re going to have a grandchild!” Ten exclaimed and clapped happily, breaking the silence. Taeyong joined him and the tension slowly melted. 

“We need to talk about the wedding now.” 

Donghyuck’s face instantly turned white at Taeyong’s words. 

“No, wait—“

“Yes!” Ten cut Donghyuck off as he rose from where he was sitting and proceeded to take a seat next to him. “Don’t worry about it. We will plan everything.” 

“Just give us two weeks,” Taeyong said. “Everything will be settled and you don’t need to lift a finger.” 

Donghyuck’s stomach dropped. He expected this kind of situation might happen but it still baffled him when it did. Mark looked as confused as him but he couldn’t say anything because Jaehyun asked him to come to his office room with Johnny. They were going to talk now and Donghyuck was stuck with his father and his soon-to-be father-in-law. 

Oh, god. This was a disaster. 

* * *

Donghyuck tried to understand Taeyong and Ten who wanted to push the wedding though he was still having a hard time accepting the reality. The rush was due to the fact that Donghyuck was pregnant and it would be convenient for them to get married because they were already bonded. Ten and Taeyong told Donghyuck that a pregnant omega would always crave his alpha’s presence more during pregnancy. Donghyuck tried not to scoff because obviously, he’d never been the one to depend his life on another person, let alone an alpha. This wedding would just be an official ceremony for him.

As Taeyong and Ten said, the preparation for the wedding ran smoothly. Donghyuck and Mark didn’t want to get involved and just went with whatever they suggested.

Things went pretty normal after that. Donghyuck didn’t really think much of the wedding because he was busy preparing legal documents for his client who was going to have a trial next week. He also had to pass a new case to his coworker because he was going to take a week-off leave for his honeymoon—ugh, he didn’t want to think about that.

He hadn’t seen Mark after that day because the latter was also busy with his own company. Despite having to experience the separation anxiety, the constant painful sting on his chest, severe morning sickness that was caused by the lack of presence of his mate, he pushed himself up every day and toughened up. He was going to be stuck with Mark for the rest of his life and the last two weeks before the wedding would be his last chance to feel freedom. After this, he had to share his personal space and everything. 

For Donghyuck, that sounded a lot like a final sentence in the courtroom. 

* * *

The wedding happened on a bright Sunday morning at Mark’s house backyard. It was private, only family and friends were invited. Frankly speaking, it felt like a blur to Donghyuck. He didn't remember much because he was barely conscious. He only remembered the itching of the separation anxiety in their bond was gone as soon as he saw Mark's face; it instantly filled his vision and overwhelmed his mind. It was the very first time he saw him again after weeks and when they were within arm’s reach, their bond was making its presence known again. Donghyuck hated the way it had never felt more satiated than this.

He also remembered the march was too slow as he struggled to pace his steps to its rhythm but thank God the aisle was very short. He remembered standing stiffly as he said his vow, his hand being held in Mark’s as the latter said his part.

And then, the priest declared them as husbands. They kissed, or more like bumping their mouths together and it was very brief. The crowd erupted into applause, whistling at the newlywed.

After the first customary dance with Mark, Donghyuck was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaguely aware of who held him. He felt like throwing up because the wedding was exhausting and he was having a headache by the time he’d finished dancing with everyone.

“You okay?” Mark asked as he saw Donghyuck drank his second glass of water.

Donghyuck glared at him, his breath heavy.

“No, I’m fed up. Can you see that?”

Mark sighed. “We’re heading to the airport in ten minutes. You’ll get a week of rest once we’re in Paris."

They were going to spend a week in Paris. It was a wedding gift from their parents. Everything was already settled. They just need to fly there and enjoy their time. 

As soon as the reception was over, they kissed their parents and friends goodbye and slid into the car, driving straight to the airport. 

“Did you manage to change the suite?” Donghyuck asked as they waited in the airport longue. Donghyuck got hungry and wanted to eat _bibimbap_. They still had some time before their flight. 

“Yeah,” Mark replied, fiddling with his phone for a moment before turning to Donghyuck and showed him the receipt. “Penthouse suite. Two bedrooms.” 

“Great.” Donghyuck swallowed the last spoon of rice, unaware of Mark’s eyes solely focused on him. “Make sure to separate our itinerary. You do your things, I do mine.” 

“Of course. It’s not like this is a real honeymoon.” 

Donghyuck felt a tug through their bond and he could taste a bitter scent around it but it was gone as soon as it came. He felt like he was tripping. When he looked up from his empty plate, Mark was looking down at his phone, scrolling through the Duolingo app. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “You think you can master French in a day?” 

Mark looked up, scowling. “Shut up. My survival skill is better than you.” 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about the language barrier while we’re there.” 

Donghyuck looked so smug and it made Mark scoff. Of course the latter didn’t have to worry about it because his French level was fluent. But Mark was pretty sure he could survive just fine because it wasn’t his first time coming there. 

The flight took nearly 13 hours. By the time they landed at Charles de Gaulle, the sky was dark and it was past dinner time. They were jetlagged and all they wanted to do was sleep but they still needed to drive to the Le Royal Monceau Raffles where they would stay for the next few days. It took another 30 minutes to get there and the staff was already waiting for them at the entrance. 

The Penthouse suite was accessed by the private lift and was located at the top-floor that offered sweeping views over the rooftops of Paris. It was located only 2.7 miles from the center of the city.

The suite was a luxury, massive room with a well-equipped kitchen, workspace, living room, and most importantly, it had two bedrooms which was convenient for Donghyuck and Mark. The design was contemporary and exuded a spirit of exclusive Parisian. The warm colors and fine materials still had some touch from the forties and fifties. It was a perfect place for a getaway.

Donghyuck and Mark stood in the living room, both hands full of suitcases. They turned to each other and there was a push and pull of the tide in their chest as they locked eyes. It had been there since they saw each other again this morning. Donghyuck knew what the bond wanted and he also could feel that the baby inside him wanted the same thing but his brain was strong enough to resist. At least, he still could smell him. It eased the string between them, though not fully satiated. But it was enough. Today was enough. He didn’t have time for another internal conflict because it would drain him more.

He wanted to sleep. Now. 

“You can choose the room first,” Mark offered, knowing how exhausted Donghyuck was. 

“Fine.” 

Donghyuck went straight to the room across the kitchen and Mark turned around to the room next to the living room. 

They didn’t get out of the room until the next morning. 

* * *

The sun, hot on the bare skin of Mark’s back, woke him up in the morning. It was late morning judging by how clear everything was, brilliant sunlight streaming through the glass windows. His head hurt, his body still adjusting with the time difference. His heart pounded, every breath leaving in a shake. He didn’t remember when was the last time he got a good sleep. His inner alpha always woke up alerted whenever he opened his eyes and found a cold, empty space beside him. It had been weeks and he knew that it was something he had to deal with because he didn’t have his omega close to him. His chest stirred and he could feel that Donghyuck was awake, somewhere outside the closed door. The proximity didn’t satisfy him because of the bond between them but it was enough to send warmth through his body. It made him feel better already.

Mark took a deep breath, listening to the bustling streets somewhere outside the building. He focused on the ambient sounds and felt a wave of familiarity hit him, calming him. He missed Paris. It had been a while since the last time he came here. 

Once he was mentally ready, he pushed himself off of the bed and got ready to start the day. Thirty minutes later, Mark went out of his room and found an empty penthouse. Donghyuck’s smell still lingered there but he knew that the latter was already gone. He took his phone out and sent a quick message as he walked to the door, ready to leave. 

where are u 

_out_

_what do u want_

where 

_i thought we had a different itinerary?_

just answer the damn question, donghyuck. 

_geez_

_cheateau de versailles_

_happy?_

have u eaten ur breakfast? 

ur vitamins?

are u and our baby ok? 

_yes and yes_

_we're perfectly fine_

_would be better if u leave us alone_

good 

i’m going to sainte-chapelle 

call me if u need something 

_no_

donghyuck.

_fine, le fou._

what does it mean? 

_it means whatever_

_now stop texting me and let me enjoy my vacation_

Mark stepped out of the hotel’s lobby with a large grin split his face, chuckling at Donghyuck’s last message. He might not understand French but he knew that _le fou_ didn’t mean whatever. It meant stupid but he wasn’t offended at the insult. Instead, the bond hummed in delight because the simple banter reminded him of their past where everything was good between them. It also sent a pang of longing inside him but he quickly brushed it away. 

Today wasn’t the time for this sentiment. He was going to have a good time and explore Paris again. 

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck did spend their time separately for the next few days. Their time always clashed. Sometimes, Mark was already gone by the time Donghyuck woke up, and vice versa. They never came back to the penthouse at the same time. They still exchanged texts and Mark always reminded Donghyuck to take vitamins everyday but that’s all. 

Until one evening, they accidentally ran into each other in Musée de l'Armée _._ Donghyuck stumbled but quickly steady himself as Mark bumped into his back. 

They stood next to the tomb of Napoleon, facing each other in shock. A moment later, Donghyuck’s face turned into a frown. 

“I thought you were in _place de la concorde_?” 

“Weren’t you supposed to be in _l’arc de triomphe_?” 

Donghyuck huffed, looking away. It was completely unplanned for them to meet here. But still, he couldn’t believe the coincidence. Why did the universe liked to play with them?

Mark bit the insides of his cheek, trying to surpass his smile as he looked at Donghyuck’s pout. The museum wasn’t crowded but Mark stepped closer to Donghyuck; close enough to feel his warmth, to protect him without invading his personal space. His nostrils flared as he took a whiff of the comforting scent, his hands itching to touch his omega, and Donghyuck seemed to sense his desire because the latter turned around to glare at him. 

“You know that even though I can’t read your mind, I can feel your emotions because of our bond.”

“Yeah?” Mark challenged, his voice light and airy, his lips stretched into his signature lopsided smile. ‘What is it? What am I feeling at the moment?”

He took a step forward, closer now. His posture relaxed, his denim jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbow, looking so casual, unlike his daily attire. The bond between them simmered, bubbling beneath the surface. 

It felt good, Mark had to admit it to himself. Being with Donghyuck had always been easy because everything about him was familiar. But he never showed it because the latter couldn’t stand him. He played along for him but now that they were bonded, he felt like he should be more honest; something he rarely did when he was with him because it wasn’t just the two of them now. There was another human being they needed to look after and he would do anything to make things to be easy and better for his mate and their child. 

Donghyuck stammered for a moment. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. Mark’s smile widened, knowing he got the upper hand. 

_That asshole_. 

“Food?” 

“Dessert.” 

“Fine, dessert it is.” 

Mark took Donghyuck to Du Pain et Des Idées, one the best bakeries in Paris. They ended up bought a lot; some _pistache chocolate, citron amande, chausson aux pommes,_ and _chocolate escargots_. 

And Donghyuck ate all of them. 

“Oh, god. I’m so full now.” 

Donghyuck groaned, tapping his stomach lightly. Mark’s inner alpha was satisfied to see his content omega. 

“Do you want to go back to the hotel now?” 

“Let’s stroll around for a while. I need to do some exercises after eating all those sweets.” Donghyuck quickly replied. The night was still young. It was too early to come back to the hotel. 

The bakery was close to Canal Saint-Martin and they ended up strolling around there. They crossed the famous bridge from the movie Amélie Poulain imagining the chic Audrey Tautou did it in her red 40s-style dress. 

“Wait,” Donghyuck stopped, surprising Mark who quickly halted his steps. “Do you know what Amélie Poulain loves?” 

Mark looked at him as if he grew a second head. 

“Do I have to know about that?” 

Donghyuck’s face lighted up as an idea popped in his mind.

“Let’s do her favorite things before going back to the hotel.” 

Donghyuck didn’t let Mark from protest before dragging him. The first thing they did was skipping stone on the bridge. They tried several times but the stone never bounced along the surface. Mark had to drag Donghyuck away from there because the latter just didn’t know how to stop. 

“I know I can do it if I tried more.”

“I believe you but we don’t have all night.”

The next thing was to dip their fingers into a sack of grain. They found a shop near the bridge. It was crowded, a lot of people roaming around, and their hearts were pumping with adrenaline. 

“I feel so bad for whoever it is who’s going to buy this sack of grain.” 

Donghyuck giggled, his entire face lighted up. Mark felt a warm little tug in his stomach, their bond glowing in joy. 

They successfully dipped their fingers into the sack of grain but the owner showed up before they could pull it out, catching them red-handed. 

“ _Qu’est-ce que tu fous?”_ “What the hell are you doing?” 

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand without thinking, his hand warm against his. Donghyuck let out a burst of shrieking laughter as they ran away from the angry shop owner. They weren’t aware that they kept their fingers interlocked even after they were done running, completely oblivious of the pull inside their chest drew them closer and the melodic strumming in their bond. 

The last thing they did was cracking the top layer of _crème brûlée_. They stopped by at Point Ephémère and ordered two _crème brûlée_. They cracked the top layer using a spoon, slowly, enjoying the sound of its breaking. It was oddly satisfying to do that. 

“I get why she loves to do this.”

Donghyuck grinned like a child. “Right? She loves to do mundane things and enjoy simple things that most people overlooked.”

They only managed to do three things because they were too exhausted to go to the theatre just to look back at the audience in the dark or looking for the details in films that no one else noticed. They also couldn’t surprise strangers by returning something they’ve lost because where the hell should they start it? 

In the end, after watching some performances of French indie bands that were performing at Point Ephémère, they went back to the hotel, exhausted but sated. 

* * *

Mark jolted awake as if someone just punched him in the guts. His body shook and he felt like he just escaped from a terrible nightmare. He blinked, trying to control his breath to regain his consciousness. Only then did he feel the bond was stinging, so painful it made his whole body ached. He could feel that Donghyuck was in pain through their bond. The thought alone was enough to send a pang of sorrow rippling through him from his core. He looked at the wall and realized that it was still five in the morning. Kicking his blanket off, he jumped out of the bed and went straight to Donghyuck’s room. 

Mark stopped as he reached Donghyuck’s door. There was a whimper from inside and he didn’t hesitate to push it open, or more like barging inside because his inner alpha was on high alert, all his senses awakened by the possibility that his omega wasn’t okay. The first thing that he noticed was Donghyuk’s scent. It still smelled the same but underneath the familiar scent, there was a sharp tang of pain. Taking a deep breath, he followed it to the source—the bathroom. 

Donghyuck was wearing soft, silky pyjamas. His hair was a mess, his body visibly trembling as he hunched over the toilet bowl, puking his guts out while clutching his lower stomach. Mark heard the pained sounds that came deep in his throat and his entire body ached in response as if it was his own pain. 

The movement of Mark’s shadow startled Donghyuck. He turned to him, his face pale and his lower lips trembled. Mark took a step forward and Donghyuck instantly shook his head. 

“Stop there.”

The rejection hurt and Mark couldn’t help the way his eyes reflected the sentiment. Donghyuck didn’t need to see Mark’s face to know that the latter was feeling dejected and sad. He could feel it through their bond, a deep sorrow settling into his bones like it’s his own. 

“Pup, let me help you.”

“No,” his voice was hoarse. “Go away.” 

The shame in his scent picked up and Mark’s heart clenched. He could sense that Donghyuck was also upset for some reasons he couldn’t understand and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way those emotions made him suffer in distress. He couldn’t just sit still and do nothing when he knew the mental state of his omega. His inner alpha won’t stop howling in agony until he had him in his arms. And the bond between them won’t stop tugging if he didn’t do something. 

“Pup, you’re hurting and it hurts me to see you like this.”

Mark moved closer despite the whining sounds from Donghyuck. His omega didn’t reply as he started to vomit again. He stood behind Donghyuck, trailing his hand up to cup the nape of his neck, running his thumb softly over the skin in an attempt to ease him. 

Only then Donghyuck let his guard down and let himself go to the bond. It had been tugging at him all night, restless with his resistance. He knew that it would only be silent once he had contact with Mark but he was too prideful to go to the alpha first. He thought that he could handle it. He’d been through morning sickness without the presence of his alpha before this but right now, the distance between him and Mark was closer. That was why the pull was more persistent than usual. 

Donghyuck exhaled, breathing deep. His heart stumbled and the way the bond inside him was trembling with want was terrifying and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to reach out for more contact, just a small touch, but his brain didn’t allow it. 

“Pup,” Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s arm as soon as the latter stopped vomiting. He turned him around so they were facing each other, skin warm and touch delicate. The feeling sparked something in their bond so strong it hit them like a crashing wave. No matter how hard they tried to live a normal life away from each other, it would never erase the invisible string between them. They were bonded and they physically and mentally needed each other. 

It was just the way it was. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered, his face twisted. “I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

Mark remembered constantly jolting awake in the morning with a heavy chest a few weeks ago. All he could think about was Donghyuck. He could feel that something was wrong but he didn’t dare to call him. Now he knew what his omega had to go through during early pregnancy; morning sickness. He felt like garbage for not being there for his mate. He was disappointed in himself. 

“It’s not your fault,” Donghyuck said, his voice surprisingly soft. He swallowed, sensing the bitterness in Mark’s scent because of the change of his mood. “I didn’t allow you to be there for me so don’t blame yourself.”

“Seeing you in pain is like a torture for me,” Mark said, his voice wrenching from his throat and Donghyuck was taken aback by the truth in it. “Please let me help you. Call me when you need me. I’ll be there for you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes brimmed with tears, his hands desperately clenching in front of Mark’s shirt. Mark felt his chest had been split open, looking at the broken expression of his omega. He brought his hand up to cradle his cheek, thumb gently soothing over his cheekbone. He marveled at the way Donghyuck melted into his palm and the way their bond was finally as still as the night didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“I’ve got you, pup,” he said gently, his other hand slipped inside his pajamas and for the first time after he knew that his omega was pregnant with his child, he pressed his large palm over his stomach and felt another life beneath his touch. 

Donghyuck let out a whine deep in his throat, his burning forehead touched Mark’s as his inner omega growled in victory. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whimpered. “ _Alpha_.” 

Mark let out a growl, the double timbre in his voice rumbling in his chest. He held Donghyuck in his arms, guiding his face into the scent gland in the crook of his neck. The heat from his skin burned right through Donghyuck’s pyjamas. He rubbed his hand up and down his back, patiently waiting for him to stop shaking. He held him for a long time until he could feel his heart thudded audibly against his ribs and his breath slowly evened out. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” 

Donghyuck shook his head. He felt so much better now, almost normal. But he didn’t move because this was comfortable. It felt so much as if he was in a safe nest. Everything inside him melted and he unconsciously released his sweet pheromone, their bond happy with the security. 

Mark held him tighter. “You still want to go out?” 

“Yeah. Today is our last day. I still need to go to some places before coming back. I haven’t bought any souvenirs for our family.” 

“I already did,” Mark told Donghyuck. “Don’t worry about that.” 

Donghyuck pulled his face away from Mark’s neck, looking up at him with his big eyes. 

“You did?” 

Mark stammered, surprised with how close their face was, but quickly composed himself. 

“Yeah. I bought everything yesterday. I was about to tell you today but you brought the topic first.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Donghyuck slowly took a step back and Mark released him from his arms albeit unwillingly. Almost instantly the pressure on their chest was back, tugging at their bond. It was clearly not happy with the distance. 

“Thanks,” Donghyuck said, and he could feel Mark’s eyes on his face but he refused to meet his gaze. “I want to take a bath now.” 

Mark blinked. “ _Oh_ ,” 

“Yeah.” 

Mark stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before turning around, leaving the bathroom with a burning face. 

* * *

where are u now

_louvre_

_i’ve had my lunch and vitamins_

_me and our child are fine_

_if that’s what you want to know_

good 

how long are u gonna be there? 

_idk? there’s a lot of things to see here_

_what do u want_

i’m at montmartre 

there’s a painting i wanted to buy but i think the owner is trying to trick me with the price

help me negotiate 

_use ur duolingo app_

_u said it will help_

he’s speaking so fast and i can’t catch up!

_ugh, why do u always bugging me ffs_

please? 

_fine, le fou._

_be there in 30 minutes_

thanks, _mate_ :) 

_shut the fuck up, Mark Lee._

* * *

Donghyuck arrived exactly 30 minutes later. He found Mark in one of the oldest galleries in Place du Tertre. Mark wasn’t lying when he said the owner tried to get him to pay thrice the original price. As promised, Donghyuck helped Mark to bargain and the latter looked clearly satisfied as he got the sunflowers and sun painting.

“The perks of having a lawyer husband who knows how to make a deal,” Mark said as they walked out of the gallery. “Not only that, he also speaks so many languages and has a lot of skills.” 

Donghyuck scoffed. “It’s not free. You need to pay me for coming here.” 

“Don’t worry, your highness. I know some good restaurants here. I’ll treat you.” 

They went to Au Cadet de Gascogne which was located on the Place du Tertre. They ordered two grilled rib steaks with parsleyed butter and french fries, home-made duck foie gras and figs marmalade, tarama petrossian and country bread, gratined french onion soup, some wine and orange juice. 

Mark looked amazed as the food was displayed on the table. 

“Wow,”

Donghyuck pointed a knife at him, intended to look threatening, but for Mark, the latter always looked like a harmless pup. 

“If you dare to say shit about my appetite, I’ll knee you on the dick.”

Mark let out a chuckle, a glint of amusement flashed in his eyes. 

“I didn’t say anything?”

Donghyuck still didn’t look convinced. 

Mark sighed. “Look, pup, you’re pregnant with our child. If anything, I’m delighted that you seem healthy and glowing. You can eat anything you want. If I heard someone say shit about you or our baby, I’ll fucking destroy them.”

It was supposed to be a joke but Mark’s voice naturally deepened at the last sentence, taking on that familiar double timbre. The voice of the alpha jumped out and it made Donghyuck let out a soundless gasp, at first he was surprised with the sudden change, but then his body went languid as he reacted to the protectiveness in his voice. 

Mark couldn’t fight the smile on his face as Donghyuck’s scent went warm and pleased. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Donghyuck said, grinding his teeth and locking his jaw. But he can’t stop his entire face from flushing. _Stupid bond, stupid body_. They never listened to him. 

Mark smiled fondly and shook his head. “I would never.” 

Donghyuck let out a huff, looking down at his plate. He didn’t want to admit that his inner omega loved it when their alpha pampered them. Their bond loved it as well. It was always in a state of peace whenever they were together. But his body was another problem. It always betrayed him and most of the time, he didn’t have control over it. 

They proceed to finish their food in silence as the sun set and the sky turned dark.

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck moved to a new house after coming back from their honeymoon. It was a wedding gift from Mark to Donghyuck. Donghyuck let him did that because he knew that it had something to do with alphas pride and their culture. They wanted to show people that they were capable of providing for their mates. 

The house was sleek with modern contemporary design. It had expansive glass windows and the exterior was a mixture of brick, stucco, and wood. It had a terrace, a swimming pool and a backyard. It was stylish and properly decorated. 

As soon as they arrived there, everything was ready. All their belongings were already moved there and that’s the problem. Their parents put everything in one room because obviously, they assumed that the pair slept in the same room. 

“I’ll take my toiletries to another room but I don’t think I can move all of my clothes today.” Mark offered as they entered the master bedroom. 

Donghyuck sighed. “It’s fine. You don’t have to. You can change here.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, I am,” Donghyuck threw his body on the bed, letting out a purr as his body slowly melted into the soft mattress. He was so tired and wanted to rest. “Take whatever you need. I won’t lock the door just in case you need something. Now, I want to sleep. Don’t disturb me.”

Donghyuck was out as soon as he said that. Mark smiled, shaking his head in fondness as he approached the sleeping omega. He carefully took his shoes off, tucking his legs inside the blanket, and gently moved his body to the middle of the bed. He was afraid that Donghyuck might fall if he laid close on the edge of the bed. 

Once Donghyuck was settled, peacefully sleeping and wrapped in a warm blanket, Mark gently brushed the strands of hair over his face so it didn’t cover his eyes. 

“Good night, pup.”

He hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, loving the way their bond hummed in happiness.

He turned off the light and left the room with warmth spreading inside his chest. 

* * *

Living together was unexpectedly easy for Mark and Donghyuck. They were normally busy with work and didn’t spend much time at home. They knew how to respect each other’s personal space and had been doing a great job by keeping their interaction minimum. Their bond was yearning for a closer distance and the lack of physical contact made them itched, but none of them addressed the matter.

Everything went well until one night when their first fight after getting married happened.

Mark smelled it first before he saw Donghyuck in the flesh. He could smell the thick, foreign scent wafted into his nostrils and it hit him like a rotten tomato to the face, his bones tensing at the potential danger. Something unpleasant twitched in his veins and his stomach instantly started churning. Mark couldn’t stop the feral snarl coming from his own mouth, rippling through him with intensity. It was so sudden that it startled Donghyuck who just entered the room, frozen in place. 

Following his instincts, Mark strode to a stricken-looking Donghyuck, his eyes burning in flame. He didn’t mean to scare the omega but his inner alpha was growling and all he could think about was _claim, claim, claim_. There was also anger. It was undefined in the beginning, and Mark was struggling to comprehend his own emotions until he stopped before Donghyuck and the foreign scent was more potent now. It set alarm inside him and he finally knew what was wrong with him. 

Someone had purposely left his scent all over Donghyuck and it was an alpha’s scent. Now the latter’s honey-lilac and the sweet vanilla scent was mixing with something like dirt and wet dog. It lingered on Donghyuck like a second skin. 

Mark stared into Donghyuck’s eyes and a deep growl slid between his teeth. Donghyuck shivered, his body tensing as Mark sniffed the air, his heartbeat picking up so quickly that Mark heard it instantly. 

Mark could feel his blood boiled under his skin. 

“You _stink_ ,” he snapped through gritted teeth. 

Donghyuck visibly flinched at that, not used to the harsh tone. Mark never talked to him like that before. Even back then when they used to be at each other’s throat, his voice has never been this cold and sharp.

“Who is it?”

Donghyuck straightened his back, getting defensive now. He just got home and Mark’s sudden outburst confused him. He still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Mark and Donghyuck snarled at the same time and the tension between them intensified. They were never the one who back down from an argument. Their bond burning now and their body trembling because of the intense emotions. 

“Your smell,” Mark hissed. “Don’t you notice it?”

Donghyuck willed himself to calm, digging his nails into his skin to prevent him from moving. He sniffed the air and it wasn’t until then he could smell another scent. It was musky, definitely an alpha scent, but it wasn’t pleasing to his nose. It mixed with Mark’s scent, almost blocking it and the combination was so terrible it almost made him throw up. 

Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water and he finally understood Mark’s reaction. For a split second, he felt bad for not noticing it earlier but soon the guilt was replaced with anger because Mark snapped at him out of the blue without asking his explanation first.

“I didn’t know who the fuck it is!” he growled, challenging Mark with his gaze. He was angry because it felt like Mark blamed him for something he didn’t do and for thinking that Donghyuck would let another alpha leave their stinky scent on him. Did that asshole really think that their bond would be happy with that?

His inner omega was already begging him to be scented by his alpha, wanting to get rid of the foreign smell. But he stayed put because he wanted to punish Mark for lashing out at him. He won’t be the one who made the first move.

Emotions flashed through Mark’s face, too fast for Donghyuck to decipher them. He took one look at him, swore, then pulled him into his arms, effortlessly lifted him as if he weighed nothing at all. One of his hands on the small of his back and the other one on his waist, holding him steady. 

Their eyes met, dark and hungry. A wave of lush and desire swirling around them, igniting flames along with each nerve ending. All the chaotic emotion and energy that had been writhing around inside them abruptly became too much to contain. The bond within them squirmed, begging to be freed and they listened to it. 

Mark nuzzled the side of Donghyuck’s face, his lips brushing over his ear. He was breathing hard. Donghyuck shoved a hand in his silky hair and clenched it tight, the flesh between his legs tightened viciously. It started to get wet because of his leaking slick. 

Mark let out a rough groan from deep in his chest that reverberated through his.

“You are _my_ mate. _Mine_.”

Mark sealed his lips over Donghyuck’s and he kissed him like heaven on earth. His tongue did that slow, savoring licking inside his mouth, tasting him. He sucked on his lower lip, tugging at it a little bit hard, eliciting a rough moan from Donghyuck. And then he kissed him slow and sweet as if asking for forgiveness. In response, Donghyuck pulled him closer and let himself sink into the kiss, into him, willingly drowning in his heat. The reaction was instantaneous. Mark’s pheromones went into overdrive as he could feel his omega’s acceptance and the need for him.

When they broke the kiss, Donghyuck’s pupils were blown wide, the effect of Mark’s scent and his own arousal evident. And he was so damn wet down there. 

“Pup, can I?”

Donghyuck made a tiny noise as Mark’s palm squeezed his butt. 

"Yes," he breathed out, his nails digging into Mark’s shoulders. His mind was hazy but the center of his arousal was aching and he needed a release.

Despite the burning sensation at the pit of his stomach, Mark set Donghyuck on his feet gently, pushing his back against the wall. He tore Donghyuck’s clothes, making the latter gasp in shock with the power.

And then he dropped to his knees.

“ _Mark_ ,”

Donghyuck tried to recoil but there was nowhere to go. Not with the wall at his back and a very determined Mark in front, one hand keeping him pinned while the other lifted his leg over his shoulder, burying his face in between his thighs. 

Donghyuck threw his head back and it thudded against the wall, his heat pulsing through his blood when Mark swallowed his erection whole and pushed it deep in his throat. He swirled his tongue, lapping at the hot skin the same time his finger slipped inside his hole, opening him. His leg flexed against his back, urging him closer, his hands cupping his head to hold him still as he rocked into him. 

“Oh, god.”

Donghyuck trembled as Mark kept pushing him to the edge. He tried to push Mark away as he felt something inside him was about to burst. 

“Let go,” Donghyuck struggled to form the word but Mark sucked him harder and he knew that the latter wanted him to come inside his mouth. “ _Oh fuck._ ”

Donghyuck let out the loudest moan as orgasm exploded through him, making him tremble all over again. He came hot inside Mark’s mouth and the latter swallowed it whole without choking. The sight of it sparked something animalistic inside him. Pride bloomed in his chest to get that kind of treatment from his alpha. 

He was still struggling to breathe when Mark spread his legs wider and his lips pressed against his hole, his tongue parting his folds to stroke over his throbbing entrance.

His body shuddered, his eyelids heavy from the illicit pleasure. “ _Alpha._ ”

Mark let out a satisfied hum as he licked and sucked Donghyuck’s slick, teasing him, making him grind shamelessly into his working mouth. His hands cupped his bare butt, kneading, urging him into his tongue as he thrust it inside him. 

“Oh, god. I’m close,” Donghyuck groaned, feeling the orgasm building. He was buzzed by the heated scent of Mark mixed with his own. But he didn’t want to come from his tongue again. 

He wanted him inside. Now. 

“I want you inside,” Donghyuck choked out, his tone demading. “Now.”

Mark’s movement stuttered and his eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. 

Donghyuck gritted his teeth. “Mark, _now._ ”

“Fuck, okay.”

Standing in a rush, Mark picked Donghyuck up and carried him to the couch. He dropped there with a lap full of his omega. He ripped his pants off and his big cock slapped against his skin, eliciting another throaty moan from Donghyuck. Despite the urgency, Mark held Donghyuck ever so gently as he slowly slid inside him, careful not to hurt him. They held each other’s gaze and the connection felt so intimate. It was different from their first time because it felt like a fading memory. Now, this felt real and alive.

Donghyuck wrapped his legs around his hips, letting out a whimper as he could feel every inch of him, deep inside him. It was the very first time they’ve connected again after his heat a few months ago. Their bond exploded like fireworks and it felt as if they became one, literally and figuratively. 

Mark buried his face in Donghyuck’s neck, his lips pressed against their bonding mark, his breath gusted hard and humid against his damp skin, and his big frame trembled as he glided all the way to the root. 

“Are you okay, pup?” Mark asked, inhaling sharply. Both of them were overwhelmed by the sensation. 

“Yes,” he said, breathless. “Move now.”

Mark began to move in deliberate thrusts and then it grew rough as the desire overwhelmed his control. Yanking Donghyuck’s hips to meet his powerful thrusts, Mark made sure they locked eyes, his gaze dark and possessive, and his breath leaving him in grunts. 

“Squeeze me, pup. Squeeze my dick.”

Donghyuck complied, squeezing him with everything he had. Mark let out a ragged sound, body trembling with pleasure. 

“Good boy.” he showered him with small kisses all over his face, adoring him with affection. “My good boy.”

Mark kept pounding his hips up at Donghyuck, going in and out, hitting the end of him with every deep thrust. The orgasm brewed like a storm inside them, everything tightening and clenching. 

And then pleasure rippled through their entire body, blinding lights exploded at the back of their eyelids. At that moment, they held each other as if there was no tomorrow, completely blissed out. 

* * *

There had been something itching at Mark throughout the whole day. It made him anxious and the bond could feel it too as if trying to warn him of something. This itch wasn’t the same itch he got when Donghyuck was in pain due to experiencing severe morning sickness. It was more territorial and animalistic; the need to protect his omega from danger. His senses were on high alert. It was almost unbearable and he felt like running to Donghyuck. He wanted to hold him and to make sure that he was safe.

pup, what time u get off work? 

_around 8pm_

i’ll pick u up 

_no need_

_you see me driving my own car this morning_

u can leave ur car today 

_what’s wrong?_

idk, i can’t explain it but i’ve been anxious the whole day 

can u feel me in our bond? 

_yeah, it’s been itching since i left the house_

see? please, don’t go home without me 

let me pick u up tonight 

_okay, if that’s what u want_

good 

see u later, pup 

* * *

_Protect your omega_ , was the first thing Mark heard as soon as he parked his car at Donghyuck’s Law Firm basement. He hastily got out of the car, his body went taut as he looked around for potential threat. A moment later, Donghyuck came out from the exit door. He jogged to his omega, his insides aching for him. He was about to reach out for him when he saw someone from his peripheral vision. A man in all black outfits with a knife in his hand, walking directly to Donghyuck. 

A deep growl rumbled in Mark’s chest, a spike of heat shooting up his spine as he grabbed Donghyuck’s arm and pulled his body behind him, shielding him from the upcoming danger. 

Everything happened in a flash. 

Anger spread in Mark’s chest like wildfire as he grabbed the man’s hand, twisting it so hard until the knife fell from his grasp and he was pretty sure that he broke his bone in the process. The urge to kill was burning inside him. He felt tremors rocked him from head to toe. It consumed him and all he could see was red, seething on the inside. He could feel his whole body violently shaking, gripping the broken hand tighter, eliciting a cry of pain from the poor man. 

_Kill, kill, kill_. His inner alpha was thirsty for blood, his entire being wanted to rip the man’s body off for trying to hurt his omega and his child. 

“Mark!” 

Mark didn’t realize that someone pushed his shoulders until warm palms cupped his face, the sweet scent started to fill his senses. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck yelled, trying to get his attention. “Look at me.” 

Mark blinked several times, looking like he was in a daze. When his vision was clear, Donghyuck was right in front of him, so close their ragging breaths mingled. His omega looked terrified, his lower lips trembled, and the sight of it snapped Mark out of his raging fury. 

“ _Donghyuck.”_

Mark pulled Donghyuck into arms and held him so tight he almost crushed him. He buried his face in the crook of his neck where his scent glands were, inhaling sharply. He held him until the alpha inside him was tamed because it took everything in him not to turn back and went after that man. 

His omega was more important than his urge to kill. 

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck whispered in his ears, rubbing his back gently. “Everything’s alright.”

Mark pulled his face away but didn’t let go of Donghyuck. One of his hands was on the curve of his waist and the other held the side of his face, caressing his cold cheek gently. 

“Pup, are you okay?”

Donghyuck was still shaken, Mark could feel it in their bond. His face was as white as a sheet but his breathing was normal now. 

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice slightly trembled. Mark caught his hands and held them against his chest where his heart beat under their joined hands. “I know that man. His father was charged with attempted assault last month. I was the one who handled the case. He lashed out at me in the courtroom before. I guess he still can’t accept the fact that his father was in jail.”

Mark exhaled, his nostrils flaring. His hold tightened on reflex.

“If someone tried to hurt you,” Mark said, his voice dark. “I’d tear them limb from limb.”

Donghyuck let out a strangled breath at Mark’s protective tone and the alpha was quick to pull him into his arms, holding the back of his neck as he gently pushed his face in his neck. He released his pheromone, knowing that his scent would help to ease his omega’s buzzing nerves. 

“I’m here, pup,” Mark stroked his head, feeling incredibly relieved. His omega was safe and sound and it was all that mattered. 

* * *

By the time they got home, Donghyuck was too tired to eat dinner. Mark held his hand as he led him to the bedroom. Donghyuck did a quick wash-up before climbing into the soft bed. Mark was already waiting for him, standing next to the bed awkwardly.

Donghyuck didn’t have enough energy to resist him. “Come here.”

Mark quickly joined him, his shoulders deflated at the invitation. He didn’t think he could get a wink of sleep if he didn’t hold Donghyuck tonight.

As soon as they lay next to each other, Mark opened his right arm and Donghyuck leaned into him without much thought. He let Mark pull him against his chest, wrapping his arm around him. Instinctively, he made himself small in his arms as a way to show him that he’s submitted to him, his inner omega loved the feeling of being in his embrace.

Mark’s body tensed as the new heat spiked through him, surprised at the unexpected action. Donghyuck had never done this before; willingly submit and obey him in his conscious state. An omega’s submission was won, not forced. By doing that, it meant that the omega trusted their life in their alpha’s hand knowing that they will be protected.

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose. He held Donghyuck tighter. “I’m so, so glad you’re okay.”

Donghyuck understood Mark’s struggle to let go of his animalistic urge and he clutched his arm in his neck, pulling him closer. 

“It’s okay now,” he whispered. “Let’s sleep?”

Mark pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s forehead gently. “Close your eyes and sleep, pup. I’m here with you.”

When Donghyuck woke up the next morning, he was lying on his side with the blanket pulled up to his chin. The space beside him was empty and cold, which meant that Mark had gone for a while. Donghyuck was able to get a good sleep because the alpha didn’t leave his side and held him tight in his arms because their bond and their mental state didn’t allow them to separate. 

As soon as the alpha popped into his mind, the string in his chest tugged, yearning for his presence. Anxiety settled at the pit of his stomach, feeling so in despair for being left alone. It was like the feeling manifested itself without warning and he didn’t have a say in the matter, let alone control it. 

Donghyuck swallowed the lump down his throat, blinking the tears away. He felt so ridiculously clingy at the moment and he didn’t know if it’s because of what happened last night, his pregnancy hormone, or if it was simply him needing to be close with his alpha. 

As if listening to his yearning, the door of the bedroom being pushed open and Mark emerged. His hair was wet and it was obvious that the man had just finished taking a shower. 

“Pup, you’re awake.”

Donghyuck didn’t move from his position but something bloomed in his chest at the sight of him. 

“Why did you leave?”

Donghyuck didn’t mean to sound sulky and his face blushed in embarrassment at his tone. Mark walked to the bed, his face twisted as he picked up his omega’s mood. He dropped to his knees, facing Donghyuck. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologized and he sounded so sincere. “I didn’t want to wake you up. It’s Sunday and I thought you deserve to rest more, especially after what happened last night.”

Mark brushed the hair off his eyes and tucked them behind his ear. Donghyuck tried not to purr at the touch. His inner omega had never been this clingy before. He didn’t know how to handle it but this time, he just went for it. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine now.”

_Good now that I can feel you_ left unsaid. Donghyuck thought it was still too early for the truth.

“What about your morning sickness?”

“It’s almost gone.”

“That’s good,” Mark hummed, satisfied. “What do you want to do today?”

“Grocery shopping. I need to buy some kitchen sets and toiletries.”

“Okay. Do you want me to accompany you?”

Donghyuck scoffed but there was no real heat in it. 

“Will you let me go alone?”

“Nope, not a chance.”

“Then you didn’t need to ask because you already know the answer.”

Mark let out a chuckle, enjoying the playful banter. The tension between them was easy now. 

Mark stood up, opening his arms to his omega. “Breakfast?” 

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to reach out. 

“Yes, please.” 

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck haven’t gone grocery shopping since they moved into the new house and turned out, they needed to buy a lot of things than they planned.

“Who are you going to feed with all of this?” Donghyuck asked as Mark put a lot of snacks and beverages into the cart. 

“You and our baby, of course,” Mark replied absentmindedly. He turned to Donghyuck and showed him two bottles of fruit juice. “Which one do you want? Or do you want both?”

“Both.”

“Great!”

Mark picked two more bottles and put them on the cart. 

“Do you want to buy baby clothes? Diapers?”

Donghyuck laughed. “Easy, tiger. We don’t have to worry about that. Dadda and Baba told me that they’re going to take care of it.” 

“I still want to buy it for you and our baby.”

“We can buy that later,” Donghyuck reassured him as he looked at his sulking alpha. “Let’s wait until we know the gender of the baby.” 

The topic made Mark perked up, his pupils were blown in excitement and anticipation. 

“What do you think it’s gonna be? A boy or a girl?”

“A girl,” Donghyuck answered after pondering for a while. “Possibly an alpha.”

“A female alpha,” Mark mused. “Our girl is gonna be a badass.”

Donghyuck smiled and there was fondness in his eyes as he looked at Mark. 

“I bet she will.”

Mark and Donghyuck fought to decide who to pay for a whole five minutes. Mark won the argument by letting Donghyuck pay the next time they went grocery shopping again. After everything was done, they went back to the car to load their groceries. Before they finished, a familiar voice called Mark.

“Mark!”

Mark and Donghyuck looked up at the same time and Donghyuck instantly froze as he saw who it was. Kim Yerim, Mark’s longest ex-girlfriend. Even from the distance, she looked unbelievably slender and stunning. She still looked so young as if she wasn’t aging. Her skin was fair and her long, black shiny hair falling to her shoulders and down her back. She was one of the most beautiful omegas Donghyuck had ever seen. 

“Yerim?” Mark looked confused, his eyes widened in surprise. “You’re back here?” 

Yerim didn’t answer but she lunged forward to hug Mark. Donghyuck looked away, his lips twitching. His inner omega shook and a new wave of heat rising to his spines. His hands were itching to pull Mark away from her and to show his ownership. It was primal, raw, and overwhelming. He’d never felt this way before and it took everything in him to stay still in his place. But his mind was buzzing and his heart rate was quickening. 

_Mine. My alpha._

Mark must’ve sensed it in their bond because almost instantly he stepped back and reached out for Donghyuck’s hand, gripping it tightly. 

Yerim seemed surprised by the sudden action but she smiled when she finally noticed Donghyuck’s presence. 

“Hi, Donghyuck! It’s been a long time since the last time we met.” 

Donghyuck offered a polite smile but it came out more like a grimace. He just couldn’t help it. 

“Hi, Yerim. It’s been a long time indeed.” 

She seemed unfazed by Donghyuck’s tone and continued to smile, her eyes turned into a beautiful crescent. Donghyuck’s stomach dropped at the sight. She still looked so perfect even after years.

_Unlike me,_ his inner omega thought dejectedly. It made his mood turned sour. 

“Congratulations on your marriage! I’m so happy for you guys.” 

Yerim was being genuine and Donghyuck could see that. He knew that she’d always been sincere and had a good heart but it didn’t help to ease his anxiety. He wanted to get away from her.

Feeling impulsive, he grabbed Mark’s bicep, squeezing it harder than he intended. 

“Can we go home, _papa_?” 

The familiar nickname almost made Mark choke on air. He turned to Donghyuck with a questioning look, thinking that it might be a slip of tongue. But Donghyuck was staring back at him with brave eyes, tugging at the end of his sleeve impatiently. 

He was doing that on purpose. 

Mark nodded. He picked on the urgency and anxiety in Donghyuck’s scent and made a mental note to talk about it later. When their eyes locked, both of them knew what was coming after this. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

They waved Yerim goodbye before sliding inside the car and went home. 

* * *

It’s complicated.

Donghyuck said that all the time when he talked about his relationship with Mark. To simply sum up their life, it would be like this; they were best friends, soul mates, and then they were enemies, and some time passed and they were strangers. There was a period where they didn’t acknowledge each other’s presence until that night and then they were accidentally bonded and proceed to get married.

It shouldn’t be complicated if they wanted to fix it but they never had enough guts to talk about the elephant in the room. And it shouldn’t be complicated if there weren’t feelings involved. Donghyuck liked to think that their bond was like a blessing in disguise. It bound their soul but without that, his feelings were always the same. Donghyuck had always been good at pretending but the bond and its connection made it obvious and present.

As Donghyuck stared at Mark’s face while the other drove them home, his mind suddenly traveled to the past, to the particular Sunday morning a few years back when they were still in high school. The sky had been blue, a little cloudy and the wind was cool. He remembered coming to Mark’s house with his family and as soon as he entered the living room, he saw Mark and Yerim there, their fingers interlaced.

Donghyuck remembered going home with an aching heart and shed some tears because _fuck_ , he loved Mark. He was in love with him. He should’ve known that his crush was serious when he imagined building a family with him one day. He should’ve known that he was in deep when he still thought about him even when he was in a relationship with someone else; none of it lasted long and he gave up trying after he finished college and got a job.

He’d seen Mark with girls and boys before but his relationship with Yerim was different. The couple was the high school’s sweetheart. People believed they would get married someday. They didn’t survive college because they went to different universities in different countries but they managed to maintain their relationship for five years.

It was hard for Donghyuck to admit that Yerim made him feel insecure. She was with Mark for the longest time and had been through a lot with him. He didn’t feel threatened by her presence because he knew that Mark wouldn’t leave him for her. He just didn’t like how their sudden encounter reminded him of his stupid old teenage angst he used to feel in the past whenever he saw Mark and Yerim.

They needed to talk, maybe tonight. The faster the better. He knew that and he was currently mustering up enough courage to speak. Thankfully the car’s radio filled the silence between them so it didn’t become too awkward. 

“We’re here,” Mark said, pulling Donghyuck out of his reverie. The latter looked out of the windshield and was met with their terrace.

They were home indeed. 

“Do you want to talk about what just happened?”

Donghyuck swallowed. This was it. They were going to talk now. 

“About what?”

Mark sighed, his body turning to Donghyuck. “You called me papa again.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it,” Mark didn’t miss a single beat to answer. “But you need to tell me why you did that out of the blue. In front of Yerim, if I might add. You know that she knows our history. She definitely knows that you're the one who calls me like that.”

_Damn it._

Donghyuck forgot that Mark was always straight to the point and never beat around the bush. 

“We’re bonded and I’m pretty sure you can feel my emotions.” 

“I do, pup,” Mark said gently, his tone coaxing now. He was trying to get Donghyuck to look at him and tell him the truth. “But you need to tell me exactly what you’re thinking. I’m tired of this game.” 

“What game?” Donghyuck whipped his head to Mark, brows furrowing. “A stupid game where we know that we’ve been in love with each other for God knows how long but none of us being honest about it because we’re too damn stupid and prideful?”

Mark let out a sigh. “That game.”

“What are you going to do about it now?”

Mark reached out to grab Donghyuck’s hand, skin warm and touch always gentle. Donghyuck didn’t stop him.

“I’m going to fix it,” Mark said, bringing Donghyuck’s hand to his cheek and nuzzled his wrist. Donghyuck’s heart rate sped up and his palms grew damp. “I’m sorry for being a dick to you when we were younger. I never properly apologized to you for that. I’m sorry for not being brave enough to fix our relationship faster. I could’ve talked to you first when we were in high school but I chose not to. I’m sorry for being so slow about this feeling.”

“I’m sorry too,” Donghyuck said, placing his hand on top of Mark’s and gave it a firm squeeze. Now that he’d said it, words seemed easier to say. “I could’ve done the same but I didn’t. I was prideful too.” 

“We are indeed so dumb.”

“The dumbest.”

They laughed, easy and light. Their bond settled into its proper position and it had never felt _this right_ , _this perfect_. 

“I love you,” Donghyuck said it first and his pulse fluttered as he savored the taste of each word on his tongue, feeling it bursting inside him. “I love you so much I don’t know what else to say. I want you to know that I’ve always loved you and wanted you. No else but you.” 

“I love you too,” Mark gripped Donghyuck’s hand fiercely and felt a rush of relief flooded him. His heart full with the amount of affection he had for the man before him. “I can’t change the past but I promise you a better future for us." 

“Should we kiss now?” 

“I think we should.” 

Mark pulled Donghyuck into his lap and the latter straddled his hips, his back against the wheel. The urgency made their lips meet in a harsh bump and they laughed in each other’s mouth before proceeded to seal it properly, unwilling to let go. Mark kissed Donghyuck like he’s been waiting for his entire life, his hands coming up to shape his face. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close but it was never close enough. Mark’s touch felt like a soft lullaby, lulling him into submission. The scent of damp earth felt like a thick blanket wrapped around him.

When they pulled away, they were breathless and their cheeks flushed.

“God, I’ve been waiting for so long,” Mark stared into Donghyuck’s eyes and he looked like he was in a daze. He looked at him as if he couldn’t believe that he was real.

Spring bloomed in Donghyuck’s chest to see open adoration and love in Mark’s eyes. 

“We can do anything we want now that we stop being dumb.”

Mark laughed, his voice sounded so nice and warm and Donghyuck wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

A moment of silence for a moment, the air around them was still and calm.

“My heat is coming,” Donghyuck told him, now he felt a little bit nervous. He thought about this before but he didn’t know that he would ask for it this soon. “Can I bite you? I know that we’re already bonded but people say that if you want to deepen the bond, the omega has to place a matching mark on the alpha. It will make us bonded for life. But if you’re not ready—“

“Yes!” Mark cut him off, not letting him finish his sentence. “Yes, you can. Please do that.”

A brilliant smile broke across Mark’s face. He looked so silly, so in love, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction, his heart felt incredibly light and swelled with fondness for the man he’s in love with since he was young; his first love. 

Mark laughed with him, his chest twitched, his eyes turned crescent. He leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, breathing in his scent. Donghyuck’s chest expanded on a deep breath, his body responding to the proximity. It made him want to sink into his warm embrace forever. 

Mark pressed a light kiss on their bonding mark and Donghyuck’s heart fluttered. 

“Forever?” Mark asked. 

“Forever.” Donghyuck promised. 

They closed the distance once more, Donghyuck’s hand tightening around Mark’s neck as their lips connected.

This time, they knew that whatever they had would last for a very, very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)   
> or hit me up in katalk. my id: tomysunflower


End file.
